


Wolfsbane

by lokilickedme



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Enemy Lovers, Explicit Language, F/M, Gunplay, Knifeplay, Plot Twists, a twisted little Chemical AU, but in a you're gonna be dead in a minute way, explicit references to sex, explicit references to the size of Agent 5's cock, not a sex way, who's going to kill who first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilickedme/pseuds/lokilickedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a "wouldn't it be great if your OTP..." post on tumblr.</p><p>Wouldn't it be great if your OTP...murdered each other?</p><p>A Chemical AU in which Chem!Tom and Anja never met - until just now, staring down the barrels of each other's guns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfsbane

 

                          

 

                                                              

 

 

 

 

 

"Shit."

Standing over the body, Agent 5 looked down at the mess of gingery red hair that covered the woman's face.  Despite his best efforts to remain detached, something pulled at him - this small female had just kicked the everloving shit out of him.  He stood to full height, one arm clutched across his ribcage to hold the dislocated bones in place.  He'd yanked her mask off during their final moments of battle, when she'd lost her balance after roundhouse kicking him just long enough for him to grab a handful of her hair and jerk her to a sudden stop.  The yelp that had ripped from her throat had excited him, and in that precious space of mere seconds, she had retrieved the gun from her ankle holster and brought it to his forehead.

_"Agent 5, report."_

He tapped his earpiece;  his eyes stayed on the body, not trusting it to remain dead.  He wasn't sure she _was_ dead.

_"Report!"_

He finally allowed himself to look away, stepping back to pick up the weapon whose barrel imprint was dented into his forehead.

"Agent 5 reporting."

 

 

Crouching over her, he stared at her face, trying to place her.  Of course.  The girl in the casino.  She had slipped up behind him, the softest of touches barely registering in his brain as she slid her hand around his waist and down into his pants.  All anyone else saw was his eyes on the roulette wheel and a woman peering around him to see what was happening on the table.  He'd left the casino moments later, knowing she was behind him, grabbing her and slamming her petite body up against the wall as he unzipped his trousers and fucked her with what she'd felt.

Taking her gun, he stood, tucking it into his pants.  He was lingering far too long, he should be gone by now.  He'd taken three long strides toward the exit when the hollow sound of a transmitted voice came from behind him.

_"Agent 6, report."_

He raised an eyebrow, realization instantly dawning.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

He turned around just in time to see the barrel of the woman's backup gun, seated firmly in her hand, aimed at his head.

"Agent 6 reporting." 

Agent 6.

Damn. 

 

 

He was smiling when he turned around, hands already in the air.  They'd sent Agent 6 after him.  Would Agent 7 be waiting outside the door to see if she'd done her job?

"You're not bad."

The gun in her hand was cocked and ready;  he could see the bullet in the chamber.  His name might as well have been all over it.  There was an alluring smirk on her scarlet lips as her eyes held his.

"Wish I could say the same for you." 

 

 

"How does it feel, having your ass handed to you by a woman?"

"I'll tell you when it happens."  He slapped the gun out of her hand and grabbed her foot just as it was about to make contact with his crotch and twisted, but she spun and flipped her other leg over, landing in a crouch that put her level with her previous target.  Grabbing for her hands to deflect a punch to the nuts, he completely miscalculated her intent and doubled over as she rammed her forehead viciously into the front of his pants.

"Fucking bitch!"

"Say it!"

_"Never."_

He was on his knees but recovered quickly, delivering a roundhouse punch to the chest that sent her staggering backwards, clutching at her breast, gasping for breath.  "You fucker!"

"Feels good doesn't it sweetheart?"

"Fuck you!"

"We've already done that."  Holding his hands up, he gave her the _come on_ signal and clenched his fists.  "Bring it baby.  You were good but not good enough to die for."

"Oh yeah?  You weren't even good enough to do twice, not that there was enough time.  You should get that little problem taken care of, you know one in three men - "

Her words were cut off as she deflected his punch, a straight fist to the jaw that didn't hit home.  He was tiring out. _Stupid move, hiring big men.  Strong but no stamina._ Her eyes flitted down to his fly for just a split second and she felt a rush of heat when she realized he was erect;  the grin on his face as he watched her from between his raised fists seemed to indicate the fight was turning him on.

She shook her head, a derisive huff breaking from her lips.  A huge cock with a touchy trigger seemed to be a hiring requirement for male agents.   _Thick dick, thicker skull._    Their violent tryst in the hallway flashed briefly in her head - it had been good, almost good enough to keep her from killing him.

Almost.

 

 

She kicked his legs out from under him and rolled to retrieve her gun as he pulled a blade from a hidden sheath, the polished steel glinting wickedly just before he stepped in close and quickly chose which of her ribs to slip it between.

 

 

_"Code name protocol, Agent 5."_

The hollow voice in his ear stopped him, freezing them both where they stood.  His eyes held hers as he answered.

"Wolf."

In her own ear she heard her instructions.

_"Code name protocol, Agent 6."_

_Shit._

She hesitated, watching him.  His eyes were on her face, his expression blank as she touched her earpiece to respond.

"Bane."

They stared at each other, faces blank, not sure what to do next.

The voice in their ears had been the same person.

 

 

"Project Wolfsbane?"

She nodded, keeping her gun pressed firmly to his temple.  The tip of his knife was digging into her side, between her third and fourth ribs, a disconcerting pressure and warm, damp heat telling her that it had already passed through her clothes and broken the skin.  At this angle one quick push would drive it into her lung and she would go down before she could pull the trigger.  Her only advantage was the fact that she would know it was coming by the tensing of his flexor tendon against her side, giving her plenty of time to shoot him before he could do much more than give her a nicely bleeding stab wound.  She could survive that.  He couldn't survive a bullet in the brain.

_No matter how big his cock is._

"It appears we work for the same people."

"It would seem so."

"I will pull the trigger.  I can ask them later what this was about."

"I can do the same," he hissed, digging the blade's tip just a little further into her side.

 

 

Several long tense moments passed, the standoff ending finally with her kneecap driving hard into his groin - an elementary move, the simplest of strategies, but still surprisingly effective.  The blade withdrew from her side as he staggered back a step and she kicked it out of his hand, a cry of dismayed anger ripping from her throat as he did the same to her gun.  It hit the floor and slid noisily into the far wall as she stood rubbing her hand where his boot had made contact, glaring at him, smirking as he sucked in great rasping gulps of air.  It had been a solid kick to the balls and he was struggling.  He raised his head and shot her a murderous look. 

"I swear to god woman, I will punch you so hard in the babymaker."

"Go ahead, it's still asleep waiting for your little pisswhistle to do something.  You know I was faking it in the hallway, right?  That orgasm was part of the act."  She moaned, mimicking the sounds she'd made in his ear as he'd fucked her against the wall outside the casino.  "Don't they train you boys to tell the difference?"

He shook his head, circling her slowly, a slight limp the only indication that he was injured;  she was standing still, moving only to turn so that they remained facing each other.   _She's conserving her energy.  Fuck._

"What was your sin?  Why did the agency send me after you?"

She blinked, her only reaction to what she already knew.  They were being liquidated.  Each of them knew too much, had seen things they shouldn't.  Project Wolfsbane was the guarantee that neither of them would ever become a threat.

"I was part of Operation Millhouse."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah."

He stopped circling, lowering his hands.  His blade and her gun were both laying on the floor near the door, but he was more interested in what she'd just said than in retrieving their weapons.

"What did _you_ do?"

"I saw the Clinton papers."

"Damn."

"Yeah."

Her hands went down like his had.  They weren't assassins anymore.  One of them could give the agency a body and call the mission a success, but there would need to be two bodies before the Director would consider it closed.  Agent 7 would come for whoever walked out of this room, and then 8...

They weren't assassins.  They were corpses, they just hadn't laid down yet.

"Now what?"

He sighed, taking his eyes off her face for the first time since they'd squared off.  After a moment he shrugged.

"Vacation, I suppose.  Someplace warm and very _very_ far away."  Grinning, he moved over to pick up their weapons, feeling her eyes glued to him, sensing the readiness in her.  He flipped his blade, tucking it into his belt before popping the chamber on her gun.  Eleven bullets in the clip, one in the barrel.  Efficient.

He held it out to her.

Not sure if she should trust him, she stared him down for several long moments.  She could take the offered gun, use that one brief moment when he was releasing his grip on it to turn it on him.  Not difficult...but something about putting a bullet between those crystal blue eyes seemed disconcertingly unnecessary.  He shook the gun briefly to convince her to take it, and in that moment while she was distracted by his disarmingly widening grin, she saw his other hand bringing a second blade from behind his back.

 

 

"Agent 5 reporting.  I need extraction."

_"Agent 5.  Good to hear your voice."_

"Yeah, I'll bet it is."  He looked down at the long ginger hair splayed across his lap, the lissome body of his former opponent still and unmoving between his feet.  "Extraction, now."

There was an unnerving silence and he waited, stroking the long soft hair, his eyes locked to the door where he expected a team to burst through at any moment to complete phase two of the operation.  He barely caught his own sigh of relief when the voice came through his earpiece again.

_"Is one hour soon enough?"_

Sliding his hand through the woman's hair, he grinned down at her when she raised her head, licking her lips.  She nodded.

"One hour."

 

 

 

_The End_

 

 


End file.
